Why wait?
by acaudill0068
Summary: Rachel's heartbroken and Sam just happens to be there.  Rating changed to T.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

A/N: I usually only write Puckleberry but this pairing intrigues me so I thought I'd give it a shot. I'm not sure if I will continue this for the simple fact that I'm not sure how big a fanbase this couple has. I guess I'll just have to wait to see what you guy's think.

* * *

Rachel wiped the tears from her eyes for the third time this week and took a deep breath. She couldn't believe she was crying over Finn and Santana again. She could deal with the fact he had slept with Santana. She had gotten over that because she had convinced herself it was purely sex and nothing else but now they were dating and everything had gone wrong. Rachel felt the tears spring to life in her eyes again but she swallowed them back down. She glanced up at her reflection in the mirror already knowing that her eyes were going to be puffy and her nose was red and somehow looked even bigger from all of the crying she had been doing. She heard someone open the door to the girl's bathroom and she ducked her head down so her hair would cover her face.

"Rachel?" She swung around hearing the sound of boy's voice to find Sam Evans standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"What are you doing in here?" She asked wiping her face with her hands.

"I uh… I heard you crying. I couldn't find anybody to send in after you and I wanted to make sure you were alright." He told her.

"Oh…" She looked surprised that anyone would even care. "I'm fine. Thanks for checking on me, Sam. That was very sweet of you."

"The hallways clear by the way." He said. "You can come out now."

She offered him a small smile and followed him out of the bathroom.

"Thanks again." She sniffled when he walked with her to her locker. "It means a lot that you care enough to ask me if I'm okay. Honestly, I don't think anyone else would have done that for me."

"No problem." He shrugged it off. "You don't seem as bad as everyone told me you were. You're pretty cool even if you do have the incessant need to be right all the time and talk a little too much."

"I think that was a compliment." She laughed lightly.

"It was." He smiled. "Besides, I hate hearing girls cry."

"You're really nice, Sam." She smiled as well. "To be honest, when I first saw you I wrote you off as some jock and when you got with Quinn I kind of thought you were going to be a jerk but you're pretty cool too." She blushed at her admission and luckily he didn't notice.

"I get that a lot. It's because I'm hot. People are intimidated by me." He nodded.

"I didn't say I was intimidated by you. In fact, I think the opposite is true." She told him.

"I'm not intimidated by you either." He laughed as if she had just told some hilarious joke.

"I'm sure." She rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't write me off so soon, Rach. I'm pretty amazing. Just because Finn's voice couldn't keep up with yours in glee doesn't mean mine can't." He smirked.

"Is that a challenge?" She crossed her arms.

"Maybe." His smirk grew when he saw the smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Mr. Schuester assigned duets for next week and I think I just found my partner. We'll see if you can keep up." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I guess we will." He chuckled watching her start to walk off.

"Oh, and Sam?" She turned back to face him when she reached the end of the hallway.

"Yea." He replied.

"Just because you're the new kid on the block doesn't mean I'll go easy on you. You better not make me look stupid. You're in the big leagues now and I won't allow slacking." She smirked before leaving him to stand in the middle of the hallway alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

A/N: I know it's been over a week since I last updated but I am currently writing 3 Glee fics and about to start another GA fic. Like I said before, my heart belongs to Puckleberry so those fics will always come first. I had a little trouble with this one because sadly recent spoilers have greatly shattered my interest in this couple. I won't go into details because I know some people don't like spoilers but I will say that there doesn't seem to be a Puck/Rachel or Sam/Rachel relationship in the near future which is very upsetting. If you are interested I have decided to start another fic about my second favorite Glee coupling (besides Puckleberry, of course), Tina and Mike. I'm going to start on it soon so I should have it up soon.

By the way, I'm changing the rating from K+ to T just for the fact that I was unable to resist writing Noah Puckerman into this. And I plan to continue having him in this fic but it is about Sam/Rachel so don't worry. There won't be any Puckleberry - well except maybe some light flirting.

* * *

Quinn frowned from her locker watching the way Sam was talking to Rachel. She didn't like the way he had been spending time with Rachel. Quinn found it very inappropriate and it gave Rachel the idea she had a friend.

"What's up with you?" Puck asked noticing her expression.

"I think the better question is what's up with Sam and Treasure Trail?" Quinn spat.

"I thought you were going to try to be nicer to people this year." Puck sighed.

"Rachel Berry doesn't count." She rolled her eyes. "Not when she's trying to still another one of my boyfriends."

"She is not trying to steal Evans from you." Now it was Puck's turn to roll his eyes.

"How would you know?" Quinn asked. "She's finished with Finn; she already dated you. She's making her way through the glee club and I'm just surprised she hasn't sunk her nails in Mike or Artie yet."

"Just because you're vindictive doesn't mean Rachel is too." Puck sighed. "She's not trying to take you boyfriend. She just broke up with Finn. She's still in love with him. The only reason she's talking to Sam right now is because he's nice to her. If you haven't noticed Rachel doesn't have many friends and that's mostly on you, Santana and your little bitch squad. Sam's her friend, Quinn. That's all."

"I still don't like it." She narrowed her eyes when Rachel laughed at something Sam said and he smiled as well.

"Do you know why every guy in this school would have killed to get into your pants last year?" Puck slammed his locker shut. "You had confidence and that was sexy as hell. But this thing… you going all jealous bitch on Berry is desperate and kind of a turn off."

"Shut it, Puckerman." Quinn hissed at him.

"I'm not the one jealous of Rachel Berry." With that he sauntered off and Quinn turned her anger back on Rachel who was walking down the hall away from Sam.

She clenched her jaw and stormed off in the opposite direction. She was not about to let Rachel Berry steal yet another one of her boyfriends. She would just have to take Rachel down a few notches the best way she knew how.

* * *

"Quinn?" Rachel asked when she found the blonde cheerleader standing in front of her locker after school. "What are you doing?"

"You listen here, man-hands, I am only going to warn you once. Stay away from Sam." Quinn glared down at the brunette girl looking completely shocked in front of her.

"Quinn, I have no idea what you're talking about. Sam and I are strictly friends. Nothing else." Rachel shook her head.

"Keep your disgusting hands off of him. If I so much as see you glancing in his direction everything I've done to you before will seem like nothing compared to what I will do." Quinn threatened. "He is my boyfriend and I don't want you talking to him."

"I'm surprised by your jealousy, Quinn, but I think it's up to Sam who he's friends with. I'm not trying to take your boyfriend and if he wants to continue being friends with me I don't think there is much you can do about it." Rachel countered.

"Let's get one thing straight. I'm not jealous of you." Quinn narrowed her eyes. "Sam could never like a girl like you." She added that just because she knew it was mean before stomping off.

* * *

Rachel was surprised when someone rang her doorbell as her and her fathers' were eating dinner that night. "I'll get it." She ran over to find Sam standing on her front porch. "Sam. What are you doing here?"

"We were supposed to work on our duet. Remember?" Sam grinned.

"Oh, yea, about that… maybe it's not such a good idea that you and I work together." Rachel told him.

"Why?" He looked confused. "I'm not going to embarrass you, Rachel. I really am a great singer."

"I know." She sighed. "Quinn doesn't like that you and I have been hanging out lately and I really don't need another reason for her to hate me. I think it's just best if we go back to how we were before and pretend that we don't know each other. Quinn will leave me alone and you'll get points from her for ignoring me."

"I'm not sure how it works at McKinley but I don't turn my back on my friends. Quinn doesn't get to choose my friends for me. I like you, Rachel, and I don't see what Quinn has to do with us doing our duet together." Sam frowned. "How about we do this duet and after that if you still don't want us hanging out than I'll leave you alone."

She smiled slightly and nodded. "Okay." She stepped back so he could step into the house.

"Who is this?" David, her dad, walked over to them.

"Sam Evans, sir." Sam shook his hand.

"He's in Glee club with me." Rachel told her dad. "We're doing a duet together."

Rachel pulled Sam towards the stairs. She really wanted to skip the whole awkward introducing him to his dads thing. She was happy he was her friend but she was sure her dads would scare him off.

"We're just going to go practice." Rachel told her dad.

"It was nice meeting you." Sam called to David as he followed Rachel up the stairs.

Rachel gestured for Sam to sit on her bed and she sifted through her iPod trying to find the right song she wanted to show him.

"It's not traditionally a duet." She told him. "Which I think makes it even better. You did a great job with Quinn when you guys sang Lucky."

"Yea. We won, remember?" He smirked.

"To be honest, Finn and I threw the competition." She admitted.

"You did? Why?" He asked.

"Well, I uh, we thought that if you and Quinn won you'd get some points from the other glee-clubbers and you'd stay in the club. I know how hard it is to be in Glee and not get picked on. I heard that you got slushied the same day you joined and I figured you winning the competition would be the best way to convince you stay." She shrugged.

"Oh… and here I thought we won because I was actually good." He sighed.

"No! Sam you are a great singer." She tried to do some damage control. "You have an amazing voice."

Sam smiled. "Relax, Rachel. I was being sarcastic."

"Right." She blushed at her mistake. "Sorry, I'm not really used to this whole friend thing."

"So I guess you've never had anybody over at your house before?" He frowned slightly.

"Well, not really. Noah's been over a few times but not as a friend." She sighed. "I'm sure Quinn told you but Puck and I dated for a short time last year."

"She mentioned that." Sam nodded. "She doesn't really talk about you much though. Not unless she's insulting you, I mean."

"I'm pretty used to it." She sat down beside him on the bed.

"I don't understand why everyone dislikes you so much." He told her. "Quinn and Santana are always badmouthing you."

"I used to tell myself that it was because they were intimidated by me and my talent but honestly, I just think they truly enjoy making my life hell." She said quietly.

"Maybe I could talk to Quinn." Sam suggested.

"No, Sam, really it's fine. I don't need anybody defending me; it only makes the attacks worse." She shook her head.

"This is a great song." He commented when he heard the song Rachel had picked for them to sing for the duet.

"I hoped you would like it." She nodded and looked over at him.

"You really are cool, Rachel. No matter what anybody says… I kind of like being your friend." He smiled.

"You do?" She smiled as well. This was the first time anybody had ever called her a friend.

"Yea." He chuckled.

Rachel was not proud of her next move. It may have been the way she felt so excited to have a true friend or the way he was laughing or a mixture of both but she leaned over and quickly kissed him on the lips. She pulled away almost as soon as she had leaned in and they both fell completely silent.

Sam cleared his throat and looked a little nervous while Rachel blushed profusely.

"That was bad." Rachel's hand slapped over her mouth. "I have no idea why I did that."

"That was…" He looked just as embarrassed as she did. "Something we cannot tell Quinn about."

"Right." Rachel nodded in agreement. "Wanna just work on the song?"

"Yea." He nodded and for some odd reason he wasn't sure why he couldn't stop staring at her lips as they went over the song a few times.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

A/N: So here it is: Chapter 3

* * *

Rachel pounded on Kurt's front door and was about to give up hope on the boy when he finally ripped the door open.

"Rachel Berry? What in the world are you doing knocking on my door during my True Blood marathon?" Kurt questioned.

"Sorry." Rachel stepped into the house and then froze seeing that Kurt had the TV paused on naked blonde guy.

"I was playing this scene in slow motion to see if I could get a glimpse of Alexander Skarsgard's junk." Kurt quickly turned the TV off. "Sadly, that's not happening."

"Kurt?" Rachel sighed sinking onto the couch. "I have a huge problem."

"Your nose?" He nodded sadly.

"What?" Her hand quickly went up to cover her nose. "No, that's not what I meant."

"Oh, right, sorry, go on." He joined her on the couch.

"Okay." She took a deep breath. "Now, before I tell you this you have to promise me that you won't spaz out on me."

"Rachel, come on, it's me. I think I can take whatever you throw at me. Hit me with your best shot." Kurt smirked.

"IkissedSam." She said it quickly, all in a huff, and the smirk fell off his face.

"Say what?" He jumped up from his seat. "Oh, sweet Barbra, this is amazing!"

"How is anything about this amazing? He's Quinn's boyfriend. If she finds out, I'm dead." Rachel frowned.

"First Puck, then Finn, and Jesse, and now Sam?" Kurt seemed to be talking to himself. "Maybe I should invest in one of those horrid owl sweaters or a plaid mini."

"Kurt!" Rachel groaned.

"You're right. I'm too pale to pull off any of those skirts. Besides, we all know I don't have the legs either." He sighed. "It's sad, isn't it? Everyone always disses you on your fashion taste but yet I think you have had the most hook-ups in Glee."

"Besides Santana and Brittany." Rachel pointed out.

"I meant the most hookups within our Glee circle." Kurt corrected himself. "I'm very surprised of you Rachel Berry. I never pegged you for the player type because you look so innocent behind those childish outfits but you have turned out to be quiet the Glee slut."

"Kurt Hummel!" Rachel gasped.

"Relax, I meant it in a good way." Kurt waved her off.

"How can you call someone a slut in a good way?" She frowned, crossing her arms.

"So what are you going to do?" Kurt asked.

"What do you mean?" She replied.

Kurt's eyes bugged out. "About Quinn. That Cheeri-Hoe has had it out for you since day one; she's just been looking for a way to tear you down and this kiss with Sam is just what she needs to finally destroy you."

"Sam and I didn't really talk about it. It happened so fast; I'm not even sure if it counted as a kiss." She shrugged. "Besides, he was the one that suggested Quinn never find out."

"Secrets? This is getting better and better." He smiled excitedly.

"I'm glad my horrible predicament is bringing you so much joy." She rolled her eyes. "I knew it was a bad idea coming here."

"Bad idea? You should be ecstatic you came to me." Rachel noted he looked a little devious and then he looked up at the clock on the wall. "Three, two, one…" About that time the front door of the house swung open and in walked Finn, Puck, and Sam.

Rachel paled and shifted uncomfortably when her eyes met Sam's. He quickly averted his eyes and Kurt giggled. Rachel swung out, popping Kurt in the side of the head with a pillow and he yelped, quickly fixing the hair she had knocked out of the place.

"You okay, man?" Finn asked.

"I think you should be asking Rachel that question." Kurt giggled again when Rachel's blush deepened.

Finn mumbled something about weird girl-secrets and walked into the kitchen. Puck fell back onto the couch beside Rachel and sighed.

"What you doing here, Berry?" Puck asked.

"I don't see how that is any of your business." She stood up suddenly. "I came here talk to Kurt but obviously he's not going to be of any help so I should go now." She moved towards the front door, careful not to meet Sam's eyes.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Kurt asked and Rachel froze, slowing turning back to face him. "Your bag?" Kurt motioned to it sitting on the floor at the end of the couch.

She reached for it but Sam was faster, grabbing it and holding it out to her. She met his gaze for just a second before ripping the bags from his hands and hurrying out of the front door so hopefully no one noticed the blush on her face. They did.

Sam turned back to the guys and saw the way Puck and Kurt were looking at him.

"I want details." Puck smirked knowingly.

* * *

"Who wants to kick things off?" Mr. Schue smiled at the glee members sitting in their chairs.

"We will." Sam and Rachel walked down towards the piano.

"You've got to be kidding me." Quinn snorted seeing the outfit Rachel was wearing. It was a flowy dress that was a pale yellow with green and purple flowers decorating it. Sam was dressed in a green suit and Quinn ground her teeth recognizing the outfits as the same ones from 'Walk the Line'. "This is ridiculous." She shook her head and cross her arms, furious.

"Ready?" Rachel asked Sam.

"Yea." Sam smiled reassuringly as the music started.

(Rachel, **Sam**)

Oh there's something 'bout a man in black  
Makes me want to buy a Cadillac,  
Throw the top back  
And roll down to Jackson town  
I wanna be there on the stage with you  
You and I could be the next rage too  
Hear the crowd roar,  
Make 'em want more,  
I'll kick the footlights out

Rachel smiled and started to walk towards Sam who was slowly strumming his guitar.

I wanna love like Johnny and June  
Rings of fire burnin' with you  
I wanna walk the line,  
Walk the line,  
'Till the end of time  
I wanna love,  
Love ya that much  
Cash it all in,  
Give it all up,  
And when you're gone  
I wanna go too  
Like Johnny and June

**I wanna hold you, baby, right or wrong  
Build a world around a country song  
Pray a sweet prayer,  
Follow you there,  
Down**** in**** history**

**I wanna love like Johnny and June  
Rings of fire burnin' with you  
I wanna walk the line,  
Walk the line,  
'Till the end of time  
I wanna love,  
Love ya that much,  
Cash it all in,  
Give it all up,  
And when you're gone,  
I wanna go too  
**Like Johnny and June  
**Like Johnny and June  
**

Rachel and Sam slowly started to back away from each other. Rachel took a little satisfaction in the scowl that was spreading over Quinn's face but pushed those thoughts out of her head and focused more on this song.

More than life itself  
**No one else  
**This endless promise  
**They don't make love like that anymore  
**Is that too much to be askin' for?

I wanna love like Johnny and June  
Rings of fire burnin' with you  
I wanna walk the line,  
Walk the line,  
'Till the end of time  
**I wanna love,  
Love ya that much  
Cash it all in,  
Give it all up,  
And when you're gone,  
I wanna go too  
**Like Johnny and June  
**Like Johnny and June  
**  
And when we're gone there'll be no tears to cry,  
Only memories of our lives,  
They'll remember, **remember**  
A love like that

Rachel's note slowly faded out and then Sam pulled her into a one armed hug. "We were great." He laughed.

"I know." Rachel took her seat back next to Puck, still smiling.

After everyone had sung their duets – Puck and Quinn sang Our Kind of Love, Tina and Brittany sang No more tears, Santana and Finn sang Love is strange – Mr. Schue walked over to the piano.

"Those were all some great song choices." Mr. Schue nodded.

"What do we win?" Santana asked. "More Breadstix?"

"No." He shook his head. "You get the bragging rights… and a gift card to Breadstix."

Most everyone in the room cheered.

"I've got my decision down to two duets. So would Puck and Quinn, and Rachel and Sam please join me down here?" Mr. Schue gave the four time to gather down to him. "And the winner is… Drum roll please." Finn did a short drum roll. "Rachel and Sam, singing Johnny and June by Heidi Newfield!"

Quinn rolled her eyes watching Rachel laugh as Sam hugged her and swung her around off of the ground. "Don't be so dramatic, man-hands."

Rachel let Sam place her feet back on the ground. "Ignore her." Sam told Rachel. "I like overly dramatic."

"Thanks." Rachel smiled again and giggled when she saw the way Quinn was glaring at her. Rachel wasn't exactly sure why she enjoyed torturing Quinn so much; it probably had to do with all of the teasing she had gotten from Quinn since fifth grade.

Rachel looked back over at Sam and her smile grew when she saw how happy he looked.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

A/N: I know this took a little longer to update this chapter and I know you probably don't want to hear excuses but it's very hard to be a full-time nursing student _and_ keep up a full-time job. I'll try to update as soon as possible but I can't make any promises. I'm also thinking that I'm going to wrap this fic up soon. I should have about one or two more chapters. Again, I'm sorry this took so long but here it is: Chapter 4.

* * *

Rachel sat in her car for a least thirty minutes waiting for Sam to show up at Breadstix. He told her that he would pick her up but she insisted that she drive herself. Now here she was sitting in a parking lot waiting for him to show up but it was already fifteen past eight and he specifically said he would be here at eight o'clock. She sighed, knowing she shouldn't have actually believed him. Just because he had been nice to her for the past week didn't mean they were friends. A knock on her window made her scream and she turned quickly to see Noah Puckerman standing outside of her car.

She rolled the window down and he bent to look at her. "Sup, Berry." He smirked. "What are you doing hiding out in the parking lot?"

"Sam didn't show up." She sighed. "It feels like I just got stood up… and this wasn't even a real date."

"Come on." He opened her car door.

"What?" She looked unsure but she took his hand and let him help her out of the car.

"You're already here and you look fucking hot so why not go in and enjoy the free dinner with me." He suggested. "You do have the gift card, right?" He asked.

"Of course." She pulled it out of her purse. "I didn't trust Sam not to lose it."

"Then let's go." He smirked holding his arm out like he did that day Rachel had found out about Santana and Finn.

"You sure you won't be embarrassed to be seen with me?" She asked, rolling her eyes, but slipped her arm into the nook of his elbow. "I wouldn't want to damage your reputation."

"It's a free meal." He shrugged. "Besides, you aren't that bad. Like I said, you look fucking hot, Berry."

"Really?" She blushed.

"I said it, didn't I?" He smirked.

"Thank you, Noah." She smiled when they got inside and were quickly seated in a booth in the corner. "I guess you haven't talked to Sam. I'd love to know why he decided not to show up."

"I dunno." Puck shrugged, looking over the menu even though he already knew what he was going to get. "I think Mike said something about Sam heading over to Quinn's about an hour ago."

"Oh." Rachel wasn't sure why she felt the pang of jealously in the pit of her stomach. "Have you decided what you want to eat?" She asked quickly, hoping to change the subject.

"Yea… and you?" He looked up at her, taking the hint.

"They don't have a lot of variety when it comes to their vegan dishes but this one sounds good." She nodded and Puck motioned the waitress over.

They ate quietly through most of the dinner. Puck spent most of the time checking out the chicks that were walking through the door and Rachel sat there thinking of the many reasons why Sam hadn't shown up. Maybe there was bad traffic? In Lima? Not likely. Maybe he had been mugged? The crime rate in Lima was next to zero. Maybe he had been abducted by aliens and was currently being probed? She had really been spending too much time around Brittany. Whatever the reason it better be a good one.

"Thanks for this, Noah." She smiled as they left the restaurant.

"A free meal's a free meal." He shrugged.

"Why were you here anyway?" She asked. "I forgot to ask earlier."

"I dunno." He frowned. "I'll see you tomorrow, Berry."

"Bye, Noah."

* * *

"Hey." Sam leaned up against the locker next to Rachel's and she sighed. "What's wrong?" He asked and sounded like he really wanted to know.

"You didn't show up last night." She said. "I spent all of last night trying to think of a reason why you didn't show up and why you didn't at least call to tell me that you weren't coming. I sat in my car for thirty minutes waiting for you." She slammed her locker shut.

"So you didn't use the gift card?" He asked. "I thought maybe we could go tonight."

"Actually, Noah showed up and we had a perfectly nice dinner." Rachel told him.

"Really?" Sam looked upset. "Like a date."

"Maybe." Rachel lied. Last night was definitely not a date with Noah. "He was there and you weren't."

"I was busy." He told her.

"With what?" She asked seriously.

"Stuff." He shrugged.

"I don't like being lied to." She narrowed her eyes at him and he sighed slowly.

"Quinn told me that if I stayed home and didn't show for Breadstix last night that she would let me get past her bra." He said quietly. "I'm sorry, Rachel, I couldn't pass that up."

"You could have at least called." She started to stomp off.

"My hands were kind of full." He smirked but instantly regretted it when she froze in her spot. Probably not the best thing to say to Rachel.

"I'm just going to pretend like you didn't just say that." She sighed. "In fact, I'm going to forget about this entire week." She walked off and wasn't sure why she was so surprised he had picked Quinn over her.

* * *

"Noah!" Rachel called to the mohawked boy who was quickly making his way towards his truck after school. He stopped, turning at the sound of his name being yelled, and waited for Rachel to catch up with him. "I wanted to thank you again. For last night, I mean."

"I already told you it was no big deal." He looked around.

"Mike told me..." She smiled. "He said that you knew where Sam was and that you came to Breadstix because you didn't want me to get stood up."

"Oh…" Puck rubbed the back of this neck. "Chang was never any good at keeping secrets."

"It was very sweet of you." She told him. "And thoughtful. Lauren is a very lucky girl even if she doesn't realize it. I really hope that you and Lauren work out. You seem to really like her so I hope you find a way to get her to reciprocate your feelings."

"Thanks, Berry." He grinned.

"No problem." She looked over to see Sam and Quinn walking hand-in-hand towards his car.

"You like him don't you?" Puck asked. "I see you looking at him all the time in Glee."

"Why does it sound like we've had this conversation before?" Rachel laughed.

Puck smiled. "If it makes you feel any better every time Sam's hanging out with me and Mike you're all he can talk about."

Rachel nodded. "It doesn't… but thanks anyway."

"Anytime, Berry." He smirked.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Noah." She leaned up on her toes and kissed his cheek. "Have a good day."

"Bye, Rach." He watched her start to walk off and his gaze met Sam's. Sam was glaring his direction and Puck just shrugged. Not his fault Sam's a dumbass.

* * *

A/N: This chapter didn't have a lot of Sam/Rachel but I couldn't resist bringing in a little Puckleberry. I haven't had a lot of inspiration lately for Sam/Rachel so it was pretty hard to write anything decent with the two of them.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

A/N: I'm going to apologize twice in this an. Once for being so late in posting this and another time for this being the last chapter. I was only planning on having this run for about three chapters so you guys squeezed two more chapters from me. I started this because I was so upset about how little screentime Puckleberry had been getting but after about two chapters of this I so desperately wanted to go back to Puckleberry. I guess this just proves that my heart really does belong to Rachel and Puck. I might throw out the occasional Sam/Rachel one-shot but I wouldn't my breath. Anyways, I've had fun doing this and I'm really surprised by all the feedback I got back from this pairing. I honestly didn't think it was going to be this popular. Thanks to everyone who had reviewed, alerted, and fav'd. I hope you like this last chapter.

* * *

Rachel rounded the corner and her step faltered when she saw the blonde boy standing by her locker. She rolled her eyes, shoving past him, and flung her books into her locker. He grabbed her wrist when she started to walk away.

"Rachel. Can we talk?" He asked.

"Why? Is Quinn too busy to let you grope her?" Rachel snapped.

"Why are you being like this?" Sam groaned. "What do you want me to say, Rach?"

"I don't want you to say anything." She jerked away from him and looked down the hall. "I want to know where the guy is that sang that duet with me; the guy that showed up at my house and told me he didn't care what Quinn thought. That's what I want, but instead I have this huge jerk standing in front of me."

"I don't know why you're so upset." He ran his hand through his hair. "Quinn is my girlfriend; not you."

"Exactly." Rachel said. "So then why are you talking to me instead of being with her?"

"I want to be friends." He told her.

"I want a lot of things but I don't get them." She shook her head and started to walk off. She turned back to Sam suddenly. "You said you were different. You said you weren't like Finn or Jesse or anybody at this school but you lied. You did the same thing Finn did. You chose Quinn. You chose popularity." Her voice was loud but she didn't care. "You are a liar, Sam, and I don't ever want to talk to you again."

"Okay, just hold on." He countered angrily. "You're acting like a jealous girlfriend. I didn't do anything wrong."

"You're right." Rachel nodded. "So when I walk off, don't follow me, don't talk to me. Just leave me alone. Do you think you can do that, Sam?" She asked.

He nodded slowly and watched as she walked off in a rush.

"What's going on?" Quinn voice appeared beside him and he jumped slightly.

"Nothing." He lied and smiled down at her.

"Wanna catch an early movie?" She asked.

"Sure." He nodded. "Your pick this time. I'll pay for the popcorn and you can buy the drinks." He led her outside to his car and helped her in.

"I noticed you've been hanging around with Rachel lately." Quinn noted as they drove towards the movie theater.

"Quinn. Please don't start with this again. I don't understand why you hate her so much." Sam groaned.

"She stole Finn from me." Quinn's eyes widened.

"Damn it, Quinn! Don't you think Finn breaking up with you had a little more to do with the fact that you were knocked up by Puckerman, his best friend?" Sam shouted.

"Sam." Quinn whispered. She had never seen him this angry.

He quickly pulled into the parking lot and turned the car off. "I'm not mad. I just don't know why you hate the idea of me being friends with Rachel."

"She's in love with you! Can't you see that?" Quinn asked.

"No, I don't. I see a sweet girl who gets humiliated everyday by you and Santana because you two think you're better than her." Sam looked over at his blonde girlfriend and it took him a few minutes to realize what he ever saw in her. It was her confidence but lately it had been slipping and he was wondering why she was so threatened by Rachel.

"Fine, if I try to be nicer to Rachel…" Quinn sighed. "If I _am_ nicer to Rachel, can we get past this?"

"I'm not the one hung up on it." Sam got out of the car and the two made their way towards the theater. "I don't see why you see her as competition."

"I don't either." Quinn mumbled honestly. What did Rachel have that attracted all of these guys? Finn? Puck? And now Sam? It wasn't right. Quinn frowned as Sam bought the tickets and she tried to think of a way to pull Rachel back to reality. Quinn needed to show the freak that she belonged at the bottom of the food chain.

* * *

Rachel was making her way into the cafeteria the next day and when she walked in she was surprised when Santana and Brittany both walked up to her.

"You can sit with us today." Santana smiled.

"I like your… hair." Brittany commented as the two girls led Rachel towards a table in the center of the room where the Cheerio's usually sat.

"I'm perfectly fine sitting at my normal table by myself." Rachel said but Santana gripped Rachel's elbow tighter.

"Nonsense." Santana shook her head. "Quinn insisted that you sit at our table."

"Quinn?" Rachel was starting to get suspicious. "Can I at least get something to eat first?"

"Oh, we don't eat at our table." Brittany told her.

"Then what do you do?" Rachel looked around when she was forced into a hard plastic chair.

"We usually just gossip about everybody." Brittany nodded. "It's pretty fun."

"And since you're sitting here you'll get to join in." Santana said.

"I don't know…" Rachel was a little wary of this whole situation.

Rachel shifted nervously in her chair with Brittany and Santana on either side of her. She looked around and the whole table was laughing and talking about nothing in particular. It wasn't until she heard Santana and Brittany scoot away that she knew something was up. She didn't have time to move or even realize what was happening before feeling the liquid splatter onto her head and drip down her body. It wasn't slushy this time and for once Rachel had wished it was.

She jumped from her chair, her mouth agape, as the red liquid oozed down her face and arms.

"I told you to stay away from Sam." Quinn laughed holding a large five gallon bucket, now empty. "You'll just have to learn to stay in your place, RuPaul. I told you I'd make your life hell."

"What is your problem?" Sam walked over to the table to Rachel covered in some kind of red, sticky goo and Quinn was laughing hysterically. "Quinn? Did you do this?"

"She was asking for it!" Quinn laughed harder when she saw the tears spring up in Rachel's eyes.

Rachel shoved past the blonde girl, and ran from the cafeteria escaping the laughter that echoed around her. She couldn't believe this was happening. Why did Quinn hate her so much? She leaned over the sink in the girl's bathroom and cried as she tried to get the gunk out of her hair. It wasn't working too well. The liquid, whatever it was, was covering basically her entire body. Her clothes clung to her body and when she looked in the mirror she couldn't help but think of the movie Carrie. She hated that movie because for some reason Rachel could actually relate to the girl in the movie. Rachel understood why the girl had killed all of those students and it made Rachel want to throw up.

"You okay?" Sam's voice came from behind her and she froze.

"Go away, Sam." Rachel hissed. "Don't you think you've done enough? If you had left me alone the first time I asked Quinn would never had done this."

"I broke up with her." Sam told her simply. "I'm really sorry, Rachel."

"You broke up with her?" Rachel turned towards him. "Why would you do that?"

"It might have something to do with the fact that she's a total bitch. I can't believe she would do that to you." He took a stepped towards the sink and Rachel. "But mostly because I'm kind of interested in someone else."

"You are?" Rachel blushed. "Does this girl know that you like her?"

"I think she does." Sam smiled.

"I do too." Rachel grinned.

"Here… I'll help you get this crap out of your hair." He pulled a chair over for her. "I bet you're wishing this was slushy right about now." He chuckled.

"I can't believe you're laughing at me." She pouted and leaned her head back on the sink as he turned the water on. "This is not funny, Sam Evans."

"It kind of is." He laughed harder when she glared up at him.

"Well, I'm happy you find my humiliation so amusing." She grumbled. "I don't think I'll ever be able look anybody out there in the eye again."

"They were right about you, you know. You really are a drama queen." Sam told her. "I really don't think this is as bad as you think it is."

Rachel rolled her eyes and watched Sam as he worked through her hair with the warm water.

"You have soft hair." He noted absently.

"Thank you." She tried not to blush but failed miserably.

"This is a really crappy first date." He smiled and locked eyes with her.

"First date?" She asked and raised an eyebrow.

"I always pictured our first date at some restaurant and you'd laugh at my impersonations or something... so washing gunk out of your hair in a girls' bathroom is kind of sad." Sam told her.

"I guess you'll just have to try really hard to make up for it on our second date." Rachel bit into her bottom lip to keep from smiling too big.

Sam chuckled. "I guess I will."

* * *

A/N: I know what you're thinking: Crappiest ending ever! I know. I'm really disappointed in it as well and I really, really tried to get into the Sam and Rachel pairing but after writing this I've realized I just can't write anything that's not Puckleberry related. So I hope you don't completely hate me but I'll understand if you feel the need to throw things at me. If you're into Puckleberry - and I don't know how anybody couldn't love Puck/Rachel - you should definitely read my other fics.


End file.
